The use of touch-sensitive surfaces as input devices for computers and other electronic devices has increased significantly in recent years. As the use of these touch-sensitive surfaces has increased, the need for touch-based navigation methods that provide accessible navigation feedback has also increased (e.g., audible feedback, haptic feedback, and/or Braille output), especially for people with impaired vision. For example, low-vision users, blind users, dyslexic users or others with learning disabilities, or even sighted users who simply want or need to use a device without looking at the device during operation can benefit from accessibility user interfaces that permit touch-based navigation among user interface elements on the device. For blind users in particular, an effective accessibility interface is not merely an option: it is required to use these devices without assistance from sighted users.
Unfortunately, existing accessibility interfaces on devices with touch-sensitive surfaces remain cumbersome and inefficient. Navigation and activation of user interface elements is often difficult, thereby creating a significant cognitive burden on a user with impaired vision. In addition, existing accessibility methods take longer than necessary, thereby wasting energy. This latter consideration is particularly important in battery-operated devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for electronic devices with touch-sensitive surfaces (e.g., touch screen displays and/or track pads) with faster, more efficient touch-based accessibility methods and interfaces. Such methods and interfaces may complement or replace existing accessibility methods for navigating and interacting with user interface objects. Such methods and interfaces reduce the cognitive burden on a user with impaired vision and produce a more efficient human-machine interface. For battery-operated devices, such methods and interfaces conserve power and increase the time between battery charges.